


Все дело в памяти

by Yodzun



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: На свете слишком много непонятного. В том числе и странные встречи, которые могут привести к неожиданным результатам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> тайминг - до начала 1 сезона  
> написано для команды fandom Sanctuary 2016

— Ну и что ты об этом думаешь?  
  
Хелен задумчиво смотрела в экран монитора. Горизонтальные и вертикальные линии на нем складывались в план одной из баз, раскинувшейся на окраине города. Самая обычная с виду, но совершенно уникальная по содержанию. Если быть точнее — определенный ее корпус. А если еще точней — третий склад, правое крыло, груз #РС-42. Убежище интересовало содержимое конкретно этого ящика. И сейчас Хелен, Эшли и Генри — просто потому, что оказался неподалеку — тщательно обдумывали, как бы пробраться и конфисковать нужное им. Честно говоря, план уже был сформирован, хотя, как полагается, было свое "но":  
  
— Все-таки это база Культа.  
  
— Да, — подтвердила Эшли то, что не нуждалось в подтверждении. — И просто так они ничего не отдадут. Они выйдут на нас, даже если мы используем десяток наемников.  
  
Хелен вновь кивнула. Эшли на сто процентов права, самой большой сложностью в любом придуманном ими плане было скрыть пропажу и замести следы. Красть у Культа, а ничем другим кроме банальной кражи их задумка не являлась, было чревато последствиями. В самом лучшем случае, их найдут и заберут украденное. В худшем и более вероятном — даже от поместья камня на камне не оставят, что уж говорить о самой Хелен. И самым неприятным оставался тот факт, что никто не видел выхода из ситуации. А значит, вся задумка откладывалась на неопределенный срок.  
  
— Ладно. Будем еще думать, — Магнус устало провела рукой по волосам и откинулась в кресле. Из-за этого "еще думать" все откладывалось уже в третий раз. Сначала они просто узнали про редкое существо и решили подумать, как его достать. Вторым разом было их решение придумать план действий. Согласно наблюдаемой тенденции при следующем возврате к этому вопросу они должны были все-таки решить, как остаться незамеченными для Культа. Хелен очень хотелось, чтобы так и было.  
  
Рядом с Магнус покачивался в кресле Генри. На его коленях покоилась небольшая стопка папок и бумаг. По другую сторону расположилась Эшли, опершись на кулаки, почти лежа на столе. Ее взгляд блуждал по схемам на мониторе, по пририсованным стрелочкам, крестикам и прочим обозначениям.  
  
— Ты уверена, что оно нам вообще нужно?  
  
— Конечно! — тон Хелен не позволял усомниться в этом. — Эшли, это насекомое единственное в своем роде. Таких никогда не было и никогда не будет! Конечно, оно нам нужно. Культ его несомненно погубит или станет использовать в своих целях. Нет, такую ценность я им не отдам.  
  
Магнус ни на грош не сомневалась в своих словах. Их "любимый" Культ просто ждет подходящего случая для применения уникальных свойств артефакта. Сам он представлял не что иное, как табакерку Горе-злосчастье, в которой и жило насекомое, обладающее этими самыми свойствами - силой, приносящей беды и неудачу тому, кому передарит табакерку ее владелец. Этот артефакт, больше похожий на старую присказку или народное поверье, пришел из России, но в средние века прочно осел в Восточной Европе, где его и нашли ранние приспешники Культа. Магнус предпочитала выкрасть табакерку, предчувствуя, что рано или поздно может получить ее "в подарок" со всеми вытекающими. Эшли тоже догадывалась об этом, но старалась не думать о возможных последствиях. И, при виде множества линий схем и планов, ее ничто не подстегивало поскорей придумать план действий.  
  
— Ладно, давай еще подумаем. Может, осенит, как быть, — решила она, собираясь уйти.  
  
Ее остановил Генри.  
  
— Погодите, есть еще дело.  
  
Он быстро вывел на экран монитора нужные изображения. Хелен начала пояснять:  
  
— Это верел — довольно редкий зверь в наших широтах. Обычно они селятся гораздо южнее и в горах, в пещерах. Недавно обнаружился детеныш верела здесь недалеко, в пригороде. Непонятно, как он тут оказался, но это шанс. Правда, если не удастся его изловить, придется уничтожить — слишком опасно.  
  
Эшли согласилась с этим. Вместе они начали продумывать, как им поймать неизвестное существо.


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек распрощался с Кэти часов в пять вечера. Как раз в это время окружение начало стремительно меняться со спокойных семейных пар на шумные молодежные компании. Наплыв молодых людей уж очень бросался в глаза — городской праздник оказался отличным показателем состава населения пригорода. Но мужчине в инвалидной коляске не было дела до демографической статистики. Он хотел побыстрее добраться до дома, чтобы не попасть в толпу бесшабашной молодежи, которая совершенно не смотрит, куда идет, потому что, обычно, к этому времени уже пьяна.  
  
Кэти проводила его до выхода из парка, в очередной раз переспросила, доберется ли он один и, получив утвердительный ответ, ушла обратно вместе с компанией своих ровесников. Дерек прекрасно видел, как ей хочется погулять и повеселиться. Он же был для нее работодателем, при котором особо не расслабишься. Поэтому он расплатился с девушкой и направился в сторону дома, пробираясь через толпу людей. К счастью, он знал обходные пути, позволяющие колясочнику спокойно доехать без препятствий до дома. Ну и пусть они были длиннее и дольше, да еще и пустынней. Впрочем, он рад был бы поскорее оказаться подальше от людей.  
  
Городские праздники наводили на Дерека легкую грусть. И дело было даже не в инвалидности. Друзей у него не было, веселиться было не с кем. А если он с кем и знакомился, на следующий же день человек его не мог узнать. Эта «особенность» появилась не сразу, но результатом такой «забывчивости» однажды стала авария, лишившая Дерека возможности ходить. Сначала о нем забывали очень-очень редко, обычно после крупной ссоры. Но с каждым годом подобное случалось все чаще. Пока не стало происходить каждую неделю, каждый день, с самыми близкими людьми. Выход он нашел — послать к чертям всё на свете, привыкнуть и приспособиться к таким условиям. У инвалидов вообще очень хорошо получается приспосабливаться…  
  
Дерек жил один, ежедневно нанимал домработницу, занимался программированием, не всегда легальным, но проблем никогда не было. И со своими заботами он привык справляться самостоятельно. И даже научился пользоваться тем, что его никто не запоминает.  
  
Но сейчас, объезжая небольшую ямку, он думал совсем не о своих способностях и не о ситуации в жизни. Он продумывал, что завтра нужно будет позвонить не Кэти, а Саре. Что завтра девушка наверняка откажется от неизвестной работы сиделки после сегодняшнего веселого, наверняка алкогольного вечера. А Сара могла и заинтересоваться предложением. Она всегда заинтересовывалась.  
  
С мыслями о Саре и повседневных делах Дерек свернул с парковой аллеи в тихую пустынную подворотню. Его окружал старый пивной завод, давно ставший сначала складами, а теперь жильем для пустоты и эха. Постепенно зарастающие летом дороги здесь на удивление были ровными и провожали редких прохожих прямиком к спальному району.  
  
Чем Дерек и пользовался. В отличие от городских тротуаров с разбитым асфальтом и толпами людей, здесь было лучше ехать и спокойней размышлять. Но не в этот раз. Дерек еще слышал шум праздника и уже неразборчивые голоса аниматоров в микрофон, оставшиеся позади, когда к этим звукам присоединился еще один. Гулкий рык, больше похожий на звук сломанного мотора, набирал силу, отражаясь от кирпичных стен. Дерек никогда не слышал здесь ничего подобного. Ему стало любопытно и не по себе одновременно. Определить источник звука из-за эха не представлялось возможным. Он то доносился откуда-то справа, то — совсем рядом слева. Пока это рычание не послышалось прямо за его плечом. Дерек почувствовал, что сзади кто-то был.  
  
Он резко, насколько это было возможным в коляске, повернулся. Ничего. Но неприятное ощущение осталось. Возможно, ему показалось, но на какой-то момент на границе зрения что-то мелькнуло. Мужчина представил, как выглядит со стороны и усмехнулся сам себе. Бывает, что уж…  
  
Он двинулся дальше, подсознательно желая поскорее покинуть территорию завода и добраться, наконец, домой. Выехав из проулка между корпусами, он не без удовольствия отметил, что рычание плавно стихло или осталось позади. И тот, и другой вариант его вполне устраивал. На границе зрения вновь замаячило что-то белесое. Дерек повернул голову и инстинктивно вцепился в колеса кресла. В горле пересохло, а глаза и разум начали спорить, кто над кем из них сейчас прикалывается.  
  
Слева, с осторожностью хищной кошки его обходило нечто, не укладывающееся в рамки разумного. Это было существо чуть выше роста высокого человека. Большие глаза красного оттенка глядели прямо, то и дело перетягивая внимание с челюстей чудовища. Последние между тем сильно напоминали челюсти Хищника из кинофильма. Странные ассоциации и потаенный детский страх, давно забытый, со скоростью звука зарождались внутри. Дерек с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от челюстей и глаз монстра. Он насколько мог аккуратно повернул колеса коляски, стараясь сохранить чудовище в поле зрения. Уж очень не хотелось пропустить тот момент, когда ноги, больше похожие на страусиные, оттолкнутся от дорожного песка, а три лапы с длиннющими когтями, наверняка очень острыми, схватят его за горло.  
  
В намерениях монстра Дерек не ошибся. При его движении существо на мгновение прильнуло к земле. Мужчина увидел, как напряглись мышцы под плотной, отвратительно белесой кожей. Как в замедленной съемке монстр оттолкнулся и с все тем же глубоким рыком кинулся на свою жертву. Дерек что есть сил провернул колеса, отъезжая назад и разворачиваясь — не сознательно, действуя по наитию. Маневр не имел должного успеха, но и не стал летальным. Существо врезалось в бок кресла, опрокидывая его.  
  
Уже оказавшись на земле, мужчина почувствовал боль в левом плече. Думать, что ее вызвало не хотелось. Не сейчас. Шевелиться можно — уже хорошо. Он выбрался из коляски, отползая в сторону. Бесполезные ноги опасно приближали его к чудовищу. Оно же только тряхнуло головой и взревело, видимо от досады, раз такой прыжок не увенчался успехом. Впрочем, долго горевать монстр не собирался. Он чувствовал страх жертвы. Как в страшном сне или фильме ужасов, существо нависло над лежащим человеком, капая слюной, источая запах сырого мяса.  
  
Дерек не мог сообразить, что предпринять. Вместо этого в голове проносилась довольно дурацкая и неуместная мысль о том, что когда найдут его тело — если найдут — никто его даже не опознает. Эти думы развеял грохот. Он не понял, что это был за звук, пока не увидел девушку с пистолетом. Чудище над ним вновь взревело и метнулось в сторону. Ругаясь, девушка побежала прямиком за ним, даже не глянув на мужчину.  
  
Полминуты Дерек просто смотрел ей вслед, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Может это ему все показалось? Или был какой-то не смешной праздничный розыгрыш? ЧТО он только что видел?! Со стороны куда убежала девушка, раздались еще выстрелы. Нет, это все было правдой.  
  
Дерек подтянулся на руках и сел, тряхнул головой, зажмурился. Мысли хаотично сменяли друг друга, при этом постоянно возвращаясь к красным глазам и челюстям Хищника. Вновь послышался выстрел. Мужчина открыл глаза и как раз вовремя. С козырька навеса на него смотрела все та же тварь. На белесой коже виднелись грязно-желтые пятна с вытекающей такой же желтой жижей. Дерек решил, что девушка попала в монстра. Не теряя ни мгновения, он осмотрел пространство вокруг себя, зацепив взглядом лишь кусок старой тонкой трубы да пыльные осколки бутылок. Непослушными руками он начал освобождать трубу из многолетнего плена песка, постоянно оборачиваясь к крыше.  
  
Монстр оскалился. Мышцы вновь напряглись, как перед прыжком. Если бы оно умело ухмыляться, наверняка именно это сейчас отразилось бы на его морде.  
  
Уже видя, как чудовище отрывается от шифера крыши и летит прямо на него, Дерек почувствовал, что труба поддалась. Он выставил ее перед собой, надеясь, что его расчет окажется верным. В противном случае итог мог быть плачевным.  
  
Рев еще сильнее разнесся над пустующим заводом. Старый металл трубы на удивление легко вошел в тело существа. По нему потекла желтая жижа. Вместо жертвы длинные лапы вцепились в кусок трубы и гравий. Интерес к Дереку монстр потерял совершенно, не смотря на то, что практически погреб его под собой. Он не замечал, что человек все еще мертвой хваткой удерживает то, что пронзило его насквозь. Существо стонало и истекало кровью, пытаясь высвободиться.  
  
— Хватит. Убей его.  
  
Женский голос положил конец мучениям монстра. Точнее, окончательно умер он от выстрела в голову в упор. Это сделала та самая девушка, которую он видел, но приказ отдала другая женщина. Дерек не видел пока ее лица. Туша существа придавила его, обдавая смрадом и кровью — не самое приятное ощущение. Непривычно хриплым голосом он обратился к той, что застрелила монстра:  
  
— Простите… Не поможете высвободиться?  
  
Блондинка убрала пистолет. Она уперлась руками в тело существа, Дерек подтолкнул снизу и, наконец, смог вздохнуть свободно. Теперь он заметил вторую женщину. Если девушка-блондинка была молодой и больше походила на киношного суперагента, то вторая оказалась женщиной аристократической внешности, с великолепными темными волосами, едва заметными морщинками и заботливым взглядом. Сейчас она немного грустно смотрела на мертвое тело.  
  
— Помочь встать?  
  
Из размышлений Дерека вырвала блондинка, протянув руку. Тот отрицательно мотнул головой, одновременно приподнимаясь на руках.  
  
— Буду благодарен, если подкатите мой транспорт, — он кивнул в сторону коляски.  
  
— Оу... Без проблем.  
  
— Вы в порядке? — обратилась к нему вторая дама.  
  
Он кивнул, размышляя насколько сильно соврал. Ответ был больше автоматический. Женщина, конечно же, поняла это.  
  
— Наверно, вы обескуражены. Не каждый день можно встретить сухопутного верела, тем более детеныша.  
  
— Это был детеныш? Как же тогда взрослые... особи выглядят?  
  
— Меньше, — блондинка подкатила кресло к Дереку. Она помогла ему влезть в транспорт.  
  
— Меньше? Любопытно...  
  
Незнакомки переглянулись. Дерек не очень понял, что это значило. Конечно, ему не было настолько любопытно, чтобы кинуться изучать этот неизвестный биологический вид. Но и просто пропускать мимо ушей факты было невозможно. К тому же теперь, будучи в безопасности, мозг начал рассуждать и анализировать. Что бы за существо это ни было, оно явно представляло интерес.  
  
— У вас же плечо повреждено! — вдруг опомнилась брюнетка. — Дайте, я посмотрю. Не бойтесь, я доктор.  
  
Все это время Дерек старался просто не думать об этом, а потому нехотя позволил женщине осмотреть себя.  
  
— Кстати, меня зовут Хелен, Хелен Магнус. А это Эшли, — она кивнула в сторону блондинки.  
  
— А меня Дерек. И... Я вам благодарен за своевременное вмешательство.  
  
Объяснять о каком вмешательстве он говорил не пришлось. Женщины и сами все поняли.  
  
— Ничего страшного, но надо зашивать, — сделала вывод Хелен. — Вы можете поехать с нами. У меня свой медицинский кабинет.  
  
— С нами? — с сомнением переспросила Эшли.  
  
Дерек не мог не заметить этого тона. Ему очень хотелось пообщаться с этими женщинами, узнать больше, но быть причиной разногласий — не очень. Ведь они уже на следующий день даже не вспомнят, почему поругались.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь. Раз ничего страшного, я завтра же посещу врача…  
  
— Нет, — резко перебила его Магнус. — Вы поедите с нами. Я настаиваю. К тому же вы смогли завалить верела, а это… довольно сложно.  
  
Дерек немного растерялся и не знал, что на это ответить. Эшли проигнорировала Хелен и принялась кому-то названивать, отойдя в сторону.  
  
— Хелен, я могу поинтересоваться кто вы? — Дерек понимал, что времени для расспросов у него не так много и лучше его не терять. — Можете не отвечать, если это тайна. Ответ "секретный агент" устроит в таком случае и я не стану допытываться.  
  
В ответ женщина засмеялась.  
  
— Нет, мы не секретные агенты. Хотя свою деятельность действительно предпочитаем не афишировать... Погодите, то есть вам интересны мы, а вот это существо — так, постольку поскольку? Вы каждый день подобное видите?  
  
Пришла очередь Дереку улыбнуться.  
  
— Нет, конечно. Но этот... зверь уже ничего не расскажет, в отличие от вас. А мне интересно.  
  
— Что ж, тогда вам лучше все увидеть самому.  
  
Подошедшая Эшли неодобрительно вздохнула.  
  
— Сильвио уже едет. Он заберет труп и приберет тут все.  
  
— Отлично. Тогда выезжаем, — скомандовала Хелен и направилась прочь от завода.


	3. Chapter 3

— Не лучше бы было отвезти его в больницу?  
  
— Я и сама прекрасно справлюсь.  
  
— Мам, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не об этом спрашиваю.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— И?  
  
— Ему интересно. Любой другой был бы напуган и старался бы поскорей забыть о произошедшем. Или собирался нажаловаться полиции и прессе. У него же даже мыслей таких не возникло.  
  
— Ты не знаешь его мысли. И, между прочим, он тоже боялся.  
  
— Эшли, это вопрос решенный. Он и так УЖЕ видел абнормала. Я не стану посвящать его во все тонкости, но познакомить с Убежищем — познакомлю.  
  
— Ты очень рискуешь. И знаешь, на фоне этого тот детектив смотрится намного лучше.  
  
— Циммерман? Почему ты так думаешь?  
  
— Ну, он не такой как все.  
  
— Дерек тоже не такой как все.  
  
— Он абнормал? Я чего-то не знаю?  
  
— Нет, он колясочник.  
  
— Ах нет, мам, ты знаешь, что я не это имела ввиду. И кстати, детектив хоть ходит нормально. Прости, конечно, я не имею ничего против инвалидов, но при нашей работе лучше уметь быстро бегать, сама понимаешь.  
  
— ...  
  
— Ничего не скажешь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— ...  
  
— Я думаю, что мы сможем решить эту проблему.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Помнишь, я знакомила тебя с Джеймсом Уотсоном?  
  
— Ааааа... Я поняла. Хотя все равно этого не достаточно.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
— Ты слишком в нем уверена.  
  
— Посмотрим.  
  
Дерек закусил губу. Женщины не знали, что он слышит их разговор. Однако не слушать он не мог. А после какого-то невнятного намека на решение его проблемы, он твердо решил выяснить все, чего бы это ему ни стоило.


	4. Chapter 4

Эшли и Хелен помогли Дереку выбраться из машины. На встречу им вышел Сасквоч. Хелен внимательно следила за реакцией их нового знакомого. Тот, едва увидев дворецкого, оглядел его с ног до головы и немного неуверенно улыбнулся в знак приветствия. Магнус это устроило.  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
— Да. Я сначала думал что вы — что-то типа людей в черном. Теперь сомневаюсь.  
  
Хелен засмеялась.  
  
— Нет, инопланетяне тут не причем. Вы находитесь в Убежище. Мы здесь стараемся сберечь исчезающие виды различных существ. Эшли, ты еще вернешься?  
  
Магнус заметила, что девушка направилась к выходу.  
  
— Да, но уже завтра.  
  
— Ладно. Удачи! Пройдемте внутрь, Дерек.  
  
Они направились в поместье. Хелен продолжала рассказывать про Убежище, тщательно подбирая слова и следя за новым знакомым. Дерек понимал ее внимание к деталям и старался говорить и показывать ей то, что женщина хотела видеть. Где нужно — удивление, а где-то и хладнокровный, почти научный интерес. Он старался придерживаться своей цели — как можно больше узнать про место, где находится и про его владельцев.  
  
— И много существует таких Убежищ?  
  
— Есть несколько филиалов в Германии, России, Африке...  
  
Уже на пути к медчасти они столкнулись с Генри.  
  
— Познакомьтесь, Дерек, это наш сотрудник, — представила его Хелен.  
  
— Здрассьте, — небрежно бросил тот и поспешил прочь.  
  
— Генри! — остановила его Хелен. — Ты куда так вооружился?  
  
В руках парня умудрялись вместиться несколько пакетов чипсов, большой термос, скорее всего, с кофе, две коробки с гамбургерами и еще несколько шоколадных батончиков.  
  
— У меня сегодня кач в гильдии, надо успеть в пылающие степи сгонять, — выдал Генри и направился к себе, не ожидая ответа. Хотя Магнус ничего и не собиралась говорить. Она скептически проводила его взглядом, тряхнула волосами и вернулась к разговору.  
  
Дерек лишь подумал: "Геймер...".  
  
Хелен очень аккуратно наложила швы, попутно расспрашивая Дерека, как он живет и чем занимается. Её заинтересовал тот факт, что мужчина справляется практически со всем самостоятельно, мысленно примеряя на него нужную роль. Дерек, в свою очередь, старался предугадать ее намерения и подстроиться под все еще непонятные ему требования. Он дословно запомнил их разговор в машине. Однако про свои особенности он умалчивал. Смысла говорить об этом не было — на следующий же день про него никто и не вспомнит, проходили уже. К тому же, кое-какие мысли и догадки начали вертеться в голове. Но главной для него задачей все еще было остаться здесь.  
  
— Ну вот и все, — доктор Магнус закончила перевязку.  
  
— Спасибо вам, Хелен. Ваше общество украсило этот странный вечер. — Дерек ждал, что теперь в любой момент его могут выпроводить из поместья.  
  
— Да, не стану спорить, вечер выдался неожиданный. Даже для меня.  
  
— Не поверю, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Все эти существа... Вас уже ничем невозможно удивить.  
  
Хелен понимающе кивнула.  
  
— Вы не представляете, как могут удивить даже самые привычные вещи и люди, — она сняла медицинский халат и повесила на вешалку. — Хотите посмотреть то, что вас поразит еще больше?  
  
Отказываться было бы верхом необдуманности. Они направились прямиком к общему залу, попутно выясняя, существуют ли Люди Икс. Магнус подтвердила предположение, что первый супергерой был абнормалом.  
  
Остановились они лишь оказавшись в центре круглого зала. Хелен не собиралась сейчас показывать новому знакомому все-все уголки и подвалы, поэтому провела его лишь по нескольким помещениям, в том числе и по жилому этажу с низким уровнем защиты. К окончанию этой прогулки Дерек уже устал удивляться и просто впитывал в себя всю информацию, какую видел и слышал.  
  
Они остановились в конце жилого крыла у лифта.  
  
— Ну как? Голова идет кругом?  
  
Дерек задумчиво вздохнул.  
  
— Отрицать бессмысленно. Все так... по-другому... на самом деле.  
  
— Мир вообще не такой, каким кажется.  
  
Снова подступил момент, когда предстояло побороться за "место под солнцем".  
  
— Хелен, я не могу не задать этот вопрос. Почему вы показали мне все это? Для чего?  
  
— Признаюсь вам, я рискнула. Вы показались мне человеком сильным духом, который не испугается всего этого. А я сейчас как раз ищу помощника.  
  
Дерека подмывало рассказать этой женщине о своих секретах, но что-то его останавливало. Скорее всего, это был опыт прошлых лет: стоило только дать надежде зародиться, ее разбивали вдребезги.  
  
— И как? Оправдался риск?  
  
— Я не знаю. Время покажет. Но хотели бы вы сами остаться здесь? — Магнус пристально посмотрела в глаза мужчины.  
  
— Хотел бы, — просто ответил он.  
  
Хелен улыбнулась и отперла дверь ближайшей комнаты.  
  
— Сейчас уже поздно. Если хотите, можете заночевать у нас.  
  
Она жестом пригласила осмотреть комнату. Дерек согласился, не глядя.  
  
Оставшись один, Дерек принялся переосмысливать всё, что случилось за сегодня. Он уставился в спокойную темноту окна, тогда как в голове царил хаос. И его мысли необходимо было привести в порядок.  
  
Он таки остался в поместье. Цель достигнута. Но чтобы осуществить следующий шаг, нужно было хорошенько подготовиться. Пусть Хелен и отнеслась к нему более чем благосклонно, это ничего не меняло. Завтра вновь придется завоевывать ее доверие. И надо бы свести к минимуму время, необходимое для выяснения его личности. Нужно, чтобы она доверяла ему. Тогда можно будет подробней выяснить и про Убежище, и про какого-то Джеймса Уотсона.  
  
Имя последнего не давало покоя. Дерек ясно запомнил диалог женщин в машине. И из него следовало, что... Мужчина опасался допустить мысль о возможном лечении — это было бы слишком хорошо. Нет, сначала все необходимо хорошенько выяснить.  
  
Он взял с прикроватной тумбочки стикеры и карандаш и принялся набрасывать основные тезисы своего плана, иногда зачеркивая и дописывая нужное. В итоге он пришел к определенной легенде. Да, это было полнейшим враньем. Зато оно могло обеспечить ему доступ к нужной информации. Оставалось лишь быть аккуратным, настойчивым и очень наглым.


	5. Chapter 5

Утром Хелен привела себя в порядок и собиралась уже позавтракать, когда зашла в свой кабинет и обнаружила там нежданного гостя. Это был молодой мужчина в инвалидной коляске. Он с любопытством разглядывал корешки многочисленных книг на полках. От внимания Хелен не ушли его невыспавшийся вид, помятый летний костюм, в котором явно не хватало легкой куртки, предплечье, замотанное бинтами примерно суточной давности. В остальном же незнакомец не вызывал совершенно никаких подозрений. Не считая того факта, что он находился в Убежище, в ее кабинете.  
  
— Вы кто такой? — насторожено спросила она, готовая в любую минуту сменить дружелюбие на защиту и агрессию.  
  
Незнакомец вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся к ней. Лицо озарилось улыбкой и чем-то вроде восхищения.  
  
— О, Хелен Магнус! Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами. Я, наверное, не должен был заходить сюда без вас, но уж очень хотелось. Вы уж простите.  
  
— Кто вы такой? — повторила Магнус. Его быстрая эмоциональная речь не могла сбить ее с толку. Хотя не казалось, что этот человек делает это намеренно.  
  
— Простите, я не представился. Меня зовут Дерек Браун. Я здесь проездом, в отпуске, не удержался и заглянул к вам... Ох, простите, я из Убежища, филиал в Берлине. Вы не представляете, что для меня значит оказаться здесь!  
  
— Филиал в Берлине? Но я не помню вас... — Хелен все еще не могла понять, что этот человек здесь делает. И стоит ли верить ему.  
  
— Вы и не можете меня помнить, я недавно в составе группы, и мы с вами еще не встречались. И здесь, в Ванкувере я впервые.  
  
— Меня не предупреждали о визите.  
  
— Естественно не предупреждали. Я здесь неофициально, из любопытства. Меня ваш дворецкий встретил рано утром, можно сказать ночью. А ваш кабинет я уже сам нашел, не обессудьте. Хотя я, наверно, не должен был без вашего ведома...  
  
— Да, не должны были, — Магнус присела в ближайшее кресло. Еще только утро, а ей уже заморочили всю голову. Вроде бы этот человек вполне мог быть сотрудником Убежища. Можно было бы позвонить, уточнить у доктора Швейцера, но тот сейчас был в командировке. Конечно же, она имела полное право выставить незнакомца прочь за ворота, однако его восторженность все-таки тронула ее. Если все так, как он говорит, это будет еще и неловко.  
  
— Простите, мне, наверно, лучше уйти. А то я вам как снег на голову...  
  
Разумный вывод, учитывая продолжительное молчание женщины.  
  
— Да нет, я просто… — спохватилась Хелен. — Хотя, вы более чем правы. Извините меня, ваш визит и правда внезапен. Как вы говорите ваше имя?  
  
— Дерек. Браун, если это важно.  
  
— Дерек, хорошо. А чем вы занимаетесь в Убежище?  
  
— Компьютерное оснащение. Правда, еще только буду заниматься им.  
  
Хелен удовлетворенно кивнула.  
  
— Вам, наверно, будет интересен наш опыт?  
  
— О, да, конечно! Черт возьми, это было бы здорово! Вы знаете, я давно мечтал о двух вещах — побывать в Убежище Старого города и познакомиться с доктором Уотсоном.  
  
— Уотсон, конечно... — Хелен понимала интерес парня к англичанину. Им было бы о чем переговорить. — Что ж, давайте тогда покажу вам поместье.  
  
Дерек был доволен, как работает его ложь. Она складывалась из всего, что он узнал от самой Хелен накануне. К его счастью, на основе всего этого можно было придумать себе легенду. И пока что все складывалось удачно: его все еще не выгнали, Магнус ему поверила, чуть позже надо будет расспросить про доктора Уотсона.  
  
А пока он в сопровождении хозяйки Убежища, отвечая на некоторые ее вопросы заготовленной выдумкой, продвигался к следующему шагу своего плана. Практически все вопросы он предугадал, хотя пару раз пришлось выкручиваться и импровизировать. Тогда его речь становилась не столь эмоциональной, приходилось подбирать слова. Хелен наверняка замечала такую аккуратность. И это было плохо. Но на самом деле Дерек опасался встречи с местным дворецким. По легенде получалось, что именно он впустил его в поместье. Но вот подтвердить Сасквоч этого при встрече не смог бы. Тогда всё пошло бы прахом. Поэтому расслабляться не приходилось. Раз они чуть не пересеклись, но йети ушел по своим делам раньше, чем его заметила Хелен.  
  
Вдвоем за дружеской беседой Дерек и Магнус дошли до владений Генри.  
  
— Доброго утра, — Хелен застала парня у кофемашины. Он кивнул.  
  
— И вам.  
  
Магнус представила так называемых коллег друг другу.  
  
— Генри, это Дерек, он из Убежища в Берлине. Дерек, это Генри, наш компьютерный гений.  
  
Генри ничего не ответив сел за компьютер.  
  
— А я думал, вы к нам случайно попали.  
  
Приветственная улыбка застыла на лице Дерека. Эта брошенная фраза очень настораживала. Хелен непонимающе глянула на Генри. Тот же видимо не заметил реакции ни одного из собеседников.  
  
— Как рука? — без интереса спросил он, зевнул и уткнулся в кофе.  
  
Дерек напрягся. Что то пошло не так? Или он просто недопонял парня и начал паниковать? Наверно, так и есть. Это была просто любезность "для галочки".  
  
— Не болит. Так, мелочи.  
  
— Ааа… — Генри пренебрежительно покосился на мужчину.  
  
— Я не поняла, вы уже успели познакомиться? — Хелен совсем растерялась и старалась разобраться в ситуации. Дерек обдумывал то же самое, но и одновременно пытался найти выход. Он все еще надеялся, на отрицательный ответ Генри.  
  
— Да, ты сама вчера нас знакомила.  
  
Сердце Дерека на мгновение замерло. Причем он не мог точно определить первопричину: то ли оттого, что его план рушится, то ли от того, что впервые за несколько лет ему встретился человек, который не забыл. Но радоваться не стоило.  
  
— Кстати, доктор Магнус, — продолжал Генри, — а чего это ваши пациенты так свободно перемещаются по поместью?  
  
Приветственная улыбка исчезала с лица Дерека со скоростью понимания Хелен ситуации.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Генри? — спросила она, но тон голоса говорил гораздо больше. Что-то типа "Генри, меня тут вроде обманывают. Давай, рассказывай, в чем дело, иначе я кого-нибудь пристрелю без выяснения подробностей".  
  
Парень развернулся к своим гостям, внимательно, по хищному, следя за "лже-коллегой".  
  
— А ты сама не помнишь? Вчера вы вернулись с охоты за верелом вместе с ним. Оставила на ночь в Убежище, кстати, зачем? Под утро уже смотрю по камерам — наш новый знакомый разъезжает по поместью как у себя дома. Мне, может, кажется, но это как-то странно, разве нет?  
  
— Но я ничего подобного не помню.  
  
"Конечно, не помнишь, — думал Дерек, но вслух не произносил ничего. — Черт, как я мог не подумать про камеры…".  
  
— Я вижу, что не помнишь.. Может Дерек объяснит почему?  
  
— Возможно, потому, что доктор Магнус этой ночью спала? Что вы делали этой ночью, Генри?  
  
Хелен оперлась о край стола, сбитая с толку. С этого ракурса Дерек мог разглядеть ее лицо и взгляд. Озабоченность, настороженность, но не злость или агрессия.  
  
— Что за бред? Какое это имеет отношение?..  
  
— Любопытно, — хмыкнул Генри, — а я ведь и правда не спал всю ночь. Мы же в рейд ходили. Объясните?  
  
Теперь все встало на свои места. Генри просто живет еще во вчерашнем дне, поэтому все помнит. Обычно сон переключает сознание, перезагружает мозг, после чего память человека тщательно стирает все, что связано с Дереком. А тут...  
  
— Скажете что-нибудь? — напомнила о себе Магнус.  
  
Мужчина вздохнул. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как рассказать все. Что он и сделал.


	6. Chapter 6

— Не знаю. Может это прозвучит и как подтверждение теории, но я ничего не помню. Верел вчера напоролся вроде на какую то балку или трубу. Так мы его и взяли. Может этот парень просто подглядел и теперь пудрит нам мозги?  
  
Даже по телефону были слышны скепсис и сомнения Эшли. Магнус прекрасно понимала ее отношение. По большей части потому, что сама еще не до конца верила рассказу Дерека. Даже после того, как хотя бы часть его истории подтвердили Генри и камеры наблюдения. А Эшли, пусть еще и не успела увидеть его лично, но даже по телефону подтвердила "свойство" нового знакомого исчезать из памяти окружающих.  
  
— Тогда как бы он попал в поместье? Нет, я за сегодня наслушалась хорошей лжи. Теперь доверяю фактам.  
  
— Ну, смотри сама. Вам там видней.  
  
— Да уж.Только что теперь с этим делать? Я, конечно, уже взяла образец крови на анализ, но вот теперь думаю, как вспомню об этом завтра... Эшли, ты тут?  
  
Полная тишина в трубке на мгновение показалась зловещей. Хелен уже набрала в грудь воздуха, позвать дочь по имени еще раз.  
  
— Да, я тут.  
  
Голос Эшли вновь вернулся.  
  
— Слушай, я вот о чем подумала. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Этого парня все забывают сразу, как проснутся, верно?  
  
—Да, так.  
  
— И он хочет, чтобы ты свела его с Уотсоном?  
  
— Да, он думает, что Джеймс поставит его на ноги. К чему ты клонишь?  
  
— Так давай дадим ему, что он просит в обмен на услугу! Помнишь табакерку  
  
Горе-злосчастье?  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
— Вспомни. Мы когда обсуждали? как ее заполучить, пришли к выводу, что выкрасть ее возможно, а вот скрыться не получится.  
  
Магнус начала понимать ход мыслей Эшли.  
  
— Если он украдет ее для нас? Культ даже не поймет ничего.  
  
— Но они обнаружат пропажу.  
  
— Да, и никогда не поймут, кто именно их ограбил.  
  
Хелен замолчала, возвращая в памяти их план и прокручивая в голове возможные препятствия.  
  
— Мам?  
  
— Ты когда приедешь? Я бы хотела все обдумать.  
  
— Сегодня к вечеру буду.  
  
Женщина нажала кнопку отключения разговора и шумно вздохнула. Предложенная Эшли идея вполне имела право на жизнь. Но так много было "если"...  
  
Хелен взяла диктофон и начала надиктовывать все сегодняшние события. Надо же было завтра как-то вспомнить все.  
  
Часы пробили десять вечера. Мерный звон классических напольных часов. Немного тревожный, но торжественный. Этого ощущения не было, если бы в кабинете не стояла такая выжидательная тишина. Посреди всего этого едва слышно работал диктофон. В углу отсчитывал секунды огонек включенной камеры.  
  
Дерек переводил взгляд с Хелен на Эшли и обратно. Раньше он еще чувствовал неловкость из-за утреннего инцидента, но сейчас от этого ощущения не осталось и следа. Его сменили недоверие и подозрительность.  
  
— Вы не шутите? Вы правда предлагаете мне совершить за вас кражу?  
  
Хелен не сводила с него глаз. Да, для постороннего их предложение звучало куда более чем сомнительно. Однако это было не так. Они с Эшли и Генри все продумали и учли возможности Дерека. Оставалось лишь, чтобы он сам дал согласие. Ну и переступить через себя и довериться малознакомому человеку. Хелен не знала, что для нее сложнее. Возможно, поэтому решила не темнить и выяснять все начистоту.  
  
— Вы, в общем-то, ничем не рискуете, если будете действовать по нашему плану.  
  
Зато мы сможем помочь друг другу. Вы добудете для нас эту шкатулку, а я отправлю вас в Англию к доктору Уотсону. Ему будет, что вам рассказать.  
  
— Все это как-то... Странно.  
  
Дерек сомневался. Но последняя фраза Магнус не давала покоя. Он, в конце концов, добился рассказа про Джеймса Уотсона, и зародившаяся надежда расцвела пышным цветком. Но вот это подозрительное условие...  
  
— Бросьте, Дерек, — словно прочитала его мысли Хелен, — С вашей изворотливостью вы не пропадете, даже если что-то пойдет не так.  
  
"А она умеет надавить..." — подумал он, но ничего вслух не сказал.  
  
— Мы выдадим вам все необходимое, — подхватила Эшли.  
  
— Я верю, но... Не думаю, что смогу.  
  
— Сможете, — беспрекословно подтвердила Магнус. Их план был безупречен.  
  
— Не сомневайтесь, — Эшли хитро улыбнулась и ткнула под ребра дремавшего рядом Генри.  
  
— Что? Я не сплю... Это кто? — его заспанный взгляд остановился на Дереке, но быстро помутнел, и Генри вновь вернулся в объятья сна.


	7. Chapter 7

"Твою ж... И зачем, ЗАЧЕМ я согласился?"  
  
Эта мысль уверенно сопровождала Дерека весь путь, пока он искал нужный ящик РС-42. Его окружали разнокалиберные контейнеры, некоторые довольно высокотехничные, из других доносились подозрительные звуки. Один раз он наткнулся на огромный железнодорожный вагон, поверхность которого ощутимо вибрировала, а изнутри слышалось чье-то дыхание. Дерек еще раз проклял все происходящее.  
  
На самом деле самое сложное уже миновало. Въехать на территорию складов было в тысячу раз сложнее, так как Дереку пришлось сесть за руль грузовика. На педали нажимал спрятавшийся Генри, но руль пришлось крутить ему самому — человеку ни разу не водившему машину. И все потому, что показаться на глаза охране можно было только Дереку. Тогда уже завтра охранники вообще не вспомнили бы ничего. Но это завтра. Представившись ложным именем — просто на всякий случай — Дерек сунул охране бумаги. Если кратко, в них говорилось, что поступил новый груз, и его необходимо доставить в указанный корпус. Охранник поставил печать, расписался и направился на пассажирское сидение для сопровождения. Пока тот шел, Дерек улыбнулся остальным, поблагодарил и поднял стекло. Благо, грузовик был высоким, охранники — расхлябанными, и не увидели удивленного лица их коллеги, когда тот уже почти влез в машину. Сесть ему не очень удалось. Его встретил сначала шприц с быстродействующим снотворным, потом уже Генри. Дерек пытался осторожно вырулить вперед, помогая парню втянуть в салон оседающее тело. Генри же старался и убрать шприц, и справиться с охранником, и не упустить сцепление, чтобы грузовик не заглох. Между тем еще и успевал тихо ругаться.  
  
Запись с видеокамер они отключили еще раньше. Двум программистам не составило труда влезть в систему. Подъехав к нужному корпусу, Генри помог Дереку перебраться в коляску, но сам остался в машине, хорошенько спрятавшись. Тот должен был найти табакерку, вернуться в грузовик и, оставив спящего охранника, спокойно уехать отсюда. Все относительно просто. И вроде бы пока все получалось.  
  
Дерек достал схему склада и сверился с цифрами. Согласно бумагам и предположений Магнус о систематизации, нужный груз должен был быть между сектором 41 и 43. Но по факту никакого порядка в этом корпусе не наблюдалось. После груза 41 шел груз 12, потом сразу 67, потом 19 и 33. Логика? Нет, не в этот раз. Пришлось навернуть несколько кругов в поисках нужного.  
  
Уже решив, что у него ни черта не выйдет, Дерек наткнулся на небольшой ящик, спрятанный в тени полок. На его боковине красовалась желанная надпись РС-42.  
  
— Да неужели...  
  
Не без помощи лома он вытянул ящик и открыл его. Взору открылись шарики пенопласта. Запустив в них руки, Дерек извлек из ящика великолепную расписную шкатулку. Вроде бы такой узор назывался палех.  
  
— Как-то многовато для табакерки...  
  
Сомнения тут же заняли свое место в мыслях. Хелен запретила открывать табакерку, когда ее найдут, опасаясь, что насекомое может сбежать. Но что-то уж совсем это не было похоже на искомый артефакт. Дерек порылся еще в глубинах ящика. На свет показался какой-то сверток. Взглянув поближе, он понял, что это льняная ткань с вышитым красным орнаментом.  
  
— Ну, это явно не то...  
  
Пошарив еще, он нашел золоченое яйцо и небольшую деревянную табакерку. Вот она! Дерек улыбнулся, разглядывая простое изделие. Если прислушаться, можно было разобрать тихий скрежет изнутри. Он окончательно убедился, что нашел что искал. Теперь можно было и сваливать отсюда. Завернув табакерку в льняную ткань, Дерек, теперь уже без опаски, сунул все свои находки в большую расписную шкатулку. В ней, как оказалось, лежали старые потертые сапоги и такая же старая шапка-ушанка.  
  
— Прямо "привет из России”.  
  
Устроив свою добычу на коленях, Дерек направился обратно. Уже почти завернув за угол, он обратил внимание на странный звук, но так и не понял откуда он доносится. Вокруг все было точно так же, как раньше.  
  
Наконец, он выехал из дверей корпуса. Мужчина ожидал увидеть целую армию охранников или что угодно в лучших традициях голливудских боевиков, что привело бы к провалу их планов . Но его ждал только грузовик. Он негромко позвал и из окна высунулась голова Генри.  
  
— Нашел?  
  
Дерек приподнял шкатулку.  
  
— Я думал, она будет меньше. Раз в десять как минимум, — Генри скептически оглядел добычу. Дерек понял, что ему не верят. Он открыл шкатулку и показал табакерку.  
  
— Поехали уже отсюда, пока не засекли.  
  
Всю дорогу Генри практически не сводил глаз со шкатулки. Уже скоро они должны были встретиться с Магнус. Помимо общего волнения его еще и сбивал с толку какой-то тихий звук, неясно откуда доносящийся. Пропускной пункт они миновали без проблем, сказав, что сопровождающий их охранник решил закрыть корпус и самостоятельно добраться обратно. Остальные не нашли в этом ничего необычного и пожелали доброго пути. На радостях Дерек не сразу справился с управлением, но все же выехал за ворота. Генри при этом беззвучно шептал проклятия на всех и каждого. Ему все еще не верилось, что их затея удалась. Даже когда Хелен открыла двери грузовика и спросила их о результатах.  
  
— Сейчас увидим.  
  
Едва освободившись, Генри подхватил шкатулку. Дерек сделал вид, что не замечает его недоверия. Он постучал по крышке, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение.  
  
— Я думала, она меньше, — заметила Эшли. — А что за звук?  
  
— Ты тоже это слы.. — начал Генри, но его прервала Хелен.  
  
— Давайте не здесь? Нам бы до Убежища поскорей добраться. Эшли, садись за руль. Я следом за вами.  
  
За окном уже стемнело, когда все собрались вокруг небольшого журнального столика, на котором возвышалась украденная шкатулка.  
  
— Я предполагала, что табакерки меньше по размерам, — Хелен скептически повела бровью.  
  
Рядом со шкатулкой лежали лупа, нож, блокнот и диктофон. В углу комнаты вновь работала камера.  
  
"Интересно, видео фиксирует этот звук?" — подумала она, нервно оглядываясь. Так и не найдя источник звука, она вернулась к изучению артефакта.  
  
— Очень искусная роспись. Давно не видела таких красивых вещей... Ничего себе!  
  
Достаточно было просто открыть шкатулку, как глаза Хелен заблестели. Эшли и Генри прекрасно знали это ее состояние. Магнус попалось что-то весьма ценное.  
  
— Да вы же увели древнеславянские артефакты! Я и представить не могла что они... Это же скатерть-самобранка, сапоги-скороходы, шапка-невидимка.. Ох, вот это да! Кощеева смерть! Генри, Дерек, вы просто умнички!  
  
Парни переглянулись, мало что понимая. Слова, которые называла Хелен, вроде и пробуждали в памяти что-то знакомое, но вспомнить и понять было невозможно.  
  
— Ну а табакерка-то там есть? — все-таки спросил Генри.  
  
Хелен достала деревянную коробочку и прислонила ее к уху. Едва слышный скрежет. Довольная улыбка коснулась ее губ.  
  
— Все здесь. Вы нашли гораздо больше, чем могли! И даже более ценное.  
  
Хелен резко начала вертеть головой, что-то выискивая.  
  
— Эй, ты где? Мы слышим тебя, покажись.  
  
— Мам? — Эшли обеспокоилась странным поведением матери.  
  
— Тебя никто не обидит, — продолжала Магнус. — Здесь есть молоко и печенье...  
  
Она замолчала. В наступившей тишине необъяснимый звук, который слышали все, обрел определенное направление — теперь он доносился из-под кушетки.  
  
— Эшли, налей в блюдечко молока и поставь его вон туда, поглубже, — она указала в сторону кушетки. — И печенье положи рядом.  
  
— Хорошо, но сначала объясни, зачем это?  
  
Хелен добродушно улыбнулась.  
  
— У Убежища теперь есть домовой.


	8. Chapter 8

Эту последнюю ночь Дерек очень плохо спал. Стены его комнаты в Убежище сегодня казались особенно холодными и равнодушными. Завтра с утра ему предстояло вновь объяснять Магнус и остальным, кто он такой и что тут делает. После рассказа, просмотра и прослушивания записей с камеры и диктофона, Хелен снова возьмет у него пробу крови. А потом, если его не обманули, она должна будет отправить его в Англию к Джеймсу Уотсону. А тот, если уж совсем удариться в мечты и поверить словам Магнус, вполне вероятно сможет поставить Дерека на ноги. С этими мыслями он погрузился в тревожный сон, где властвовали монстры, армия охраны, автомобили и русские сувениры. Отчего он просыпался, и все начиналось по кругу.  
  
К утру он уже оставил надежду выспаться и постарался найти Сасквоча. Чем раньше начнется котовасия с выяснениями, тем раньше закончится. И тем скорее он окажется в Англии.  
  
Как оказалось, расчет оказался верным — уже к полудню Хелен признала правоту Дерека, хотя еще вчера все это затянулось до обеда. На самом деле все ускорилось благодаря видео- и аудиопосланиям Хелен самой себе и куче записок, хотя Дерек об этом и не знал. В последней записи Магнус призналась, что уходит слишком много времени на выяснения и начала понимать, почему при первой встрече мужчина начал с обмана — это действительно была неплохая экономия времени.  
  
На счастье Дерека, уже к трем часам дня частный самолет ожидал его на аэродроме, а Эшли была готова отвезти его туда. Хелен при нем позвонила доктору Уотсону и попросила дать распоряжения о встрече. При этом она настояла, чтобы тот записал все, что она говорит. Дерек готов был поспорить, что эти двое еще созвонятся, как только он покинет Убежище. Оно и к лучшему. Возможно, этот Уотсон сможет придумать что либо. Но это потом. Сейчас настала та минута прощания, которая неминуемо приходит в конце приключений. Только все понимали, что уже завтра никто об этом не вспомнит.  
  
— Эта встреча была очень странной, но я рада, что она произошла, — призналась Хелен уже на пороге поместья.  
  
— Да, сотрудничество было выгодным для обеих сторон, — Дерек засмеялся. — Я бы хотел остаться с вами хорошими друзьями, если бы это было возможно.  
  
— Я отмечу это на своих записях. Передавайте привет доктору Уотсону и не забывайте о нас. Кто-то же должен напоминать нам, как именно Убежище обзавелось домовым.  
  
Дерек пожал ее руку, пообещав помнить. В конце концов, для него это было больше чем приключение.


End file.
